


you can bet on it

by aeroplaneseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comfort, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Edging, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Implied taeten, M/M, Making Out, Mark is a brat, Masturbation, Muscle Kink, No nut november, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ft best hyung in the world kun, just two disaster bi switches, thigh riding, this is v vanilla it's just markhei being whipped and also horny, yukhei's puppy awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: “stop holding your breath, i’m not going to kill you.” mark’s voice is soft and low, and it sends a shiver down yukhei’s spine, his eyes are half-closed, trained on yukhei’s lips and his mouth is slightly parted, his lips shiny from when he wet them in anticipation.“you might.”-jaehyun suggests nct legal line compete to see who can last until the end of no nut november, but mark and yukhei make their own separate game.





	you can bet on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minhoslesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoslesbian/gifts).



> wheeeww once again this fic took me over a month to finish but she's finally done. i'm so proud of this fic, i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> i pushed myself with this fic to include lots of interactions with other members, and since yukhei is everyone's baby it was fun to write. also can we please get nct china's debut soon, i miss kun and kunhei v much :(
> 
> (also pls ignore the random tense change it's there to build Sexual Tension)
> 
> -
> 
> dedicated to ann because she's the biggest supporter of my writing and is as desperate for lumark content as i am MWAH 
> 
> twitter: xuxisbong

as most bad decisions do, it started as a joke and a casual bet, just a bit of harmless competition between friends. of course, yukhei has never been one to back down easily, and living with a group of teenage boys and young men had given him a slight competitive streak. the idea came up three days before the end of october when yukhei was hanging out in the 127 dorms, something he rarely did unless sicheng asked him to visit.

 

“so who here is doing no nut november?” jaehyun asked the circle of boys spread out on couches and beanbags in the lounge. yukhei enjoyed visiting the 127 dorms as there was always something going on, and the members all worked so hard that they indulged in their down time in the evenings, crashing together until they started falling asleep in their seats.

 

yukhei sat on a beanbag next to one of the long couches, his neck cramping a little from slouching but otherwise too comfy to move. from his position, he could see how jaehyun’s eyes glimmered as he looked around the room to see who he could compete against. he observed the conversation as jaehyun tried to talk everyone into joining him “in solidarity”, and was surprised that almost everyone agreed to participate. when he wasn’t on camera, yukhei enjoyed being quiet for a little while and letting other members take over the conversation. spending time with kun had taught him to be patient and to be a good listener, and a lot of the time yukhei enjoyed having other people to bounce off of, rather than being the moodmaker himself. eventually, jaehyun turned to him, and yukhei was met with five other pairs of eyes waiting for his reply.

 

“sure, i’m in,” he shrugged. jaehyun cheered and moved onto interrogating jungwoo, clearly getting far too into this. yukhei figured it could be a bit of fun, and imagining the insane orgasm he could earn himself at the end of 30 days made his stomach do flips. unfortunately, jaehyun - who had teamed up with doyoung in recruiting people - still wasn’t satisfied.

 

“okay.” no one was watching the tv anymore, everyone in the room was listening to jaehyun, “place your bets.”

 

“on what?” yuta scoffed. jaehyun did that grin of his again that meant he had a plan, and it was probably a bad one.

 

“who will drop out first and who will make it to the end.” jaehyun leant back in his seat, taking in the reactions from everyone.

 

what followed was in intense discussion that yukhei was too tired to join in with, only throwing in a few comments when he was brought up, either to brag or defend himself.

 

“thank god donghyuckie is at the dream dorms tonight with your language, hyung,” johnny muttered after taeil made a particularly dirty comment, burying his head in his hands. from the couch next to him, mark leant down over the arm to be heard over the bickering.

 

“taeyong seems convinced you’re gonna win.” yukhei looked up, his neck muscles screaming at him, to see mark’s inquisitive grin, and flashed a smile of his own.

 

“well they don’t call me wong ‘balls of steel’ yukhei for nothing,” he shot back, stretching his arms over his head in a ridiculous over-the-top fashion. mark exploded into laughter at his overly-confident act.

 

“yeah right, and i didn’t beat macklemore in an underground rap battle,” mark giggled softly at his own joke, playing along with yukhei. “but you’re not gonna win, and i’m going to beat you.” mark suddenly grew serious again, making yukhei’s heart beat a little faster.

 

“why don’t you make that an official bet?” yukhei searched mark’s expression for any sign of him joking around, but couldn’t find any.

 

mark shrugged. “loads of people have bet on you already,” he picked at a loose thread on the arm of the couch, avoiding eye contact, “plus my bet isn’t part of jaehyun’s deal.”

 

“w- what do you mean?” yukhei laughed nervously. he wouldn’t deny that he’s always been attracted to mark since the day they first met, and the conversation had veered into such dangerous territory that yukhei felt his heartbeat speed up even more at the slight possibility of getting somewhere with mark.

 

“i mean...” mark glanced up at him, his intense gaze sending a shiver down yukhei’s spine. “my bet isn’t that you’ll win, it’s that i’ll beat you.” he punctuated his sentence by jabbing a finger into yukhei’s bicep.

 

“alright, you’re on.” they shook on their agreement and mark gave him another small but very dangerous smile before he turned back round to talk to johnny, leaving yukhei feeling overwhelmed over what he’d just signed himself up for.

 

the arguing finally simmered down after a while, and yukhei took that as his time to escape back to his dorm before any more chaos ensued. as he stood up to leave - wishing all his beloved hyungs a good night - a very sleepy looking mark held his wrist gently, his hand warm and melting into yukhei’s skin.

 

“goodnight, yukhei,” he murmured sleepily, peering up at yukhei, his doe eyes half-closed.

 

“goodnight,” he breathed, and it came out far too much like a moan.

  
  
  


yukhei’s head fell back against the headrest of his desk chair, one hand holding his tracksuit pants at his mid-thigh, and the other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself teasingly. after an enjoyable day at the sm halloween party, he wanted nothing more than to crawl under the covers and fall asleep, but it was 11:38 pm and he didn’t have long to get himself off before it officially turned november 1st and the challenge began.

 

he allowed his hand to speed up a little as the image of jungwoo from earlier that day floated into his mind, his velvet dress that fit the curves of his body so well, his long eyelashes and his delicate hands. he remembered how tightly jaehyun had held his hips, and shivered at the thought of jaehyun currently doing the same thing as he was, thinking about jungwoo and touching himself.

 

it wasn’t uncommon for yukhei to think about his hyungs when jerking off, he figured with their dating ban and him being incredibly bisexual it’s impossible not to get horny for the hot, talented men that live with you and cuddle you and sometimes walk in on you in the shower. suddenly his mind was filled with ten, how his eyes had widened when he raked his eyes over yukhei’s naked body, his mouth open in a little ‘o’ shape. he’d whispered in ten’s ear earlier in the evening at the party “hyung you look so good”, earning himself a smack on the arm and a bright laugh from the dancer, but he twisted his wrist at the top of each stroke thinking about how ten’s dress didn’t hide any of his figure and his long black hair made his eyes seems even darker and more sultry than usual.

 

when his toes starting curling and he lost control over his thoughts, it was mark who drifted into his mind’s eye. mark, doing yoga in the backyard, practically grinding against taeyong while dancing, stretching in a cropped shirt to reveal his toned body, looking up through his eyelashes from his phone. yukhei’s body jolted and he spilled all over his fist, overstimulating himself a little as the image of mark looking up at him as he ate him out faded from his mind.

  
  
  


by the 9th, yukhei was already starting to feel horny more than usual, and because of the upcoming nct vision debut, he visited sicheng in the 127 dorms almost every day to use their dance studio instead of the rookies’. don’t get him wrong, yukhei loved visiting those dorms - yuta would always greet him with a sunny smile and would pinch his cheeks, taeil would slap him on the ass as his form of communication, johnny would give him a warm bear hug as soon as he stepped through the doorway, donghyuck would run up to him to do their special handshake - but visiting the 127 dorms meant mark would be there.

 

mark lee, who haunts his wet dreams, would shoot finger guns at him from across the room and not speak to yukhei until he was making himself a snack in the kitchen, thinking he was alone.

 

“whatcha doing?” yukhei nearly jumped out of his skin since he didn’t hear mark come in, and he picked up the butter knife in pure fight-or-flight instinct before relaxing his shoulders once he realised he wasn’t about to be murdered. he turned around with a sigh, finding that mark had crept up right behind him so that he had to lean against the counter to not be awkwardly close.

 

“jesus christ, stop scaring me like that.” yukhei placed a hand over his heart dramatically, and they grinned at each other before yukhei turned back around to his plate. “i’m making some toast, do you want some?” he looked over at mark who’d moved up beside him and his eyes sparkled - yukhei definitely didn’t swoon.

 

“yes please!” yukhei began buttering his toast so mark couldn’t see the soft smile that wouldn’t stop spreading across his face.

 

“then make your own, loser.” he bumped his hip into mark’s, causing him to stumble to the side.

 

“oi! i don’t plan on losing at anything.” mark barrelled into yukhei, grabbing his arms and shaking him around as best he could, what with being so much smaller.

 

“oh right?” after wrestling for a moment, yukhei managed to get his hand on mark’s chest and pushed him away at arm’s length so he couldn’t reach yukhei at all. eventually he huffed and stopped struggling,

 

“that’s not fair! your arms are so much longer that mine!” he looked down at yukhei’s palm on his chest and did a double take, “and your hands are so much-- wait oh my god your hands are huge compared to mine.”

 

“aw poor markie, such tiny baby hands,” he laughed as mark lined up their hands and glared at the size difference as if that would suddenly make his hands grow.

 

“shut up! it’s not fair, i want to have big hands too.” his lips turned down into an almost-pout, and yukhei nearly melted from how adorable he looked.

 

“ah but mark, it’s not size that matters, it’s what you do with them that counts,” he smirked, and mark’s cheeks turned rozy as they met eyes. yukhei silently held out his slice of toast as a peace offering and mark glared between him and the bread for a moment before leaning in and taking a bite, and storming out of the kitchen in a fake tantrum.

 

his interactions with mark always left him feeling a little breathless, maybe he was delusional but there seemed to be a lot of tension between them, and yukhei always had to take a deep breath once mark left the room. he wanted this competition to get him somewhere with mark more than he’d like to admit, and mark never rejected his occasional boldness or seemed weirded out by it so he figured it was worth a shot to keep pushing until one of them broke.

  
  
  


it was early morning on the 14th and yukhei was making his way to the dance studio when he bumped into mark in the hallway. they’d had several similarly-tense interactions as to what yukhei referred to as The Toast Incident, and he’d started going to sleep early as soon as he started thinking about mark and to avoid feeling the intense need to grind down against the seat of his gaming chair.

 

yukhei was focused on replying to a text from kun reminding him to bring a water bottle, and he almost walked straight into mark, who looked up at him with wide eyes when they stopped almost chest to chest.

 

“do you have a minute?” mark blurted out, he seemed bothered by something, which was very unlike him, so although yukhei would probably be late to practice, he figured mark was more important.

 

“sure, what’s up?” he gave mark his most concerned look, who took a deep breath before speaking again.

 

“just… come with me.” he grabbed yukhei’s wrist and silently dragged him along the dorm corridor, peeking his head around several doors before he found an empty room and pulled yukhei inside. he closed the door behind him and leant his back against it, leaving yukhei standing bewildered in the middle of the room.

 

“mark is everything-”

 

“i can’t believe i’m doing this,” yukhei couldn’t tell whether he was talking to himself or not. “but i just need to find out something.”

 

before yukhei knew what was happening, mark was striding across the room and gripped the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. he kissed yukhei with such ferocity that he grabbed mark’s waist, holding him closer. mark wound his arms around yukhei’s neck and titled his head to one side, deepening their desperate kiss, making small pleased noises as yukhei began licking into his mouth. the softness and heat of mark’s mouth made yukhei cling onto his pyjama shirt, his head felt cloudy from the sudden make-out session so early in the morning - with the very boy he’d been subtly crushing on for years. he couldn’t think any further than “KISSING MARK LEE I’M KISSING MARK LEE” and all logical thought cut off completely when mark started walking them backwards, pulling yukhei along until he was pressing mark into the door.

 

“you’re gonna be late for practice,” mark panted, looking up at yukhei with wide eyes and puffy pink lips.

 

“i know,” he breathed back, not making a move to leave the room, and mark immediately pulled him back in.

 

by the time yukhei had taken a detour to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face and will his boner away, he was twenty minutes late to practice, but managed to get back on the choreographer’s good side with a sheepish grin and a promise of buying them lunch. luckily, yukhei picked up choreography quickly, so it didn’t matter that he was completely unfocused during their morning’s practice. all his thoughts were taken up by how mark’s body felt under his touch, how much the sound of their wet kisses turned him on, how incredible it felt to have his crush licking into his mouth and gently stroking his cheek.

 

he couldn’t stop thinking about it all day, and when he asked kun “sorry what was that?” for the third time in their conversation, kun sighed and softened his expression.

 

“xuxi, what’s wrong? you’ve seemed off all day.” yukhei let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in.

 

“it’s about mark.” kun nodded, encouraging him to continue. kun always listened to yukhei gushing over mark, he’d listened for years, sometimes giving him advice, other times simply listening to his thoughts. yukhei was always incredibly grateful to his kun-ge for loving him like a younger brother and being one of the best friends he’d ever had, he was especially grateful at moments like this when he was about to drop a bomb on him.

 

“so before practice i was--” he stopped himself from getting too excited and telling the whole story in cantonese and started again in mandarin so kun could actually understand. he listened intently, getting just as excited as yukhei as he knew exactly how much the kiss meant to him and how long he’d been patiently waiting for the right time to make a move.

 

“kun, kun, gege, don’t tell anyone else though,” he finished his recount with, “i think the others would try to embarass me in front of mark.”

 

kun held his hand reassuringly over the table, “when have i ever spilled a secret?”

  
  
  


after waking up late, yukhei decided on the 16th to travel to the 127 dorms in his pyjamas and get washed and changed while he was there. he left the bathroom door unlocked while he showered, knowing the only 127 members awake at that time would be sicheng, yuta and mark. feeling bold, he dressed in his boxers and gym pants but left his shirt to put on after breakfast.

 

“morning, sunshine,” yukhei beamed, finding yuta in the kitchen eating a bowl of muesli and looking at his phone.

 

“ah xuxi, my favourite dongsaeng, i assume you’ve heard the news,” yuta sighed, exasperated. yukhei giggled as he began frying himself some eggs. of course he was talking about how taeil heard him jerking off the night before, and had snitched to the whole group chat that nakamoto yuta - a front-runner for completing no nut november - was out of the competition.

 

“yes hyung, but i still love you.” he turned around, spatula in hand, to see yuta smile brightly at him. “only because i didn’t bet on you.”

 

“ah, you little shit!” yuta lunged from the table to wrestle yukhei into a headlock, being gentle in their play fighting but for nut-deprived yukhei, the pressure around his neck was just enough for him to start feeling a little turned on.

 

“hey, hey, stop being so noisy-- oh.” perfect timing. mark had just walked into the room when yukhei was doubled over, his eggs starting to sizzle dangerously, and about to pop a boner at 8 am. the two stared at each other, mark obviously surprised to see yukhei shirtless, and yukhei suddenly feeling very naked under mark’s searing gaze. yuta let him go, laughing, and yukhei swore loudly in cantonese as he turned back to save his almost-burnt eggs.

 

he vaguely heard yuta leave the room, frying the rest of his breakfast in silence, and it wasn’t long before he heard a chair scraping across the floor to tell him mark had just stood up from the table.

 

“that smells good,” mark said, suddenly behind yukhei and running the tips of his fingers up the back of his arm.

 

“y- yeah, do you want some?” a thumb began stroking up and down yukhei’s bicep, making it very difficult for him to concentrate on not burning his breakfast.

 

“please.” the tone of mark’s voice was far too soft, and yukhei didn’t dare look at him for fear that he’d want to fuck mark on the counter right then and there. mark’s hand wrapped around his arm, and yukhei froze as he felt mark press his lips to it. “does this bother you?” mark asked gently, and yukhei knew that if he turned around mark would be looking at him with big puppy eyes.

 

“no, it’s okay- i- it’s good.” yukhei began making another portion of fried breakfast as mark ran his hands over his bare shoulder blades. his hands were so warm, yukhei couldn’t help leaning into the touch, and the gentle but slow kisses mark pressed all over his exposed arms and back made his spine feel as though it was melting and made blood rush to his crotch. he was completely at mark’s mercy, he’d stand there forever just for mark to keep touching him and making every hair on his body stand on end. hell, he could bend yukhei over the counter and fuck him instead and yukhei wouldn’t complain for a second because _mark lee_ was tenderly kissing his bare torso.

 

“m- mark… your breakfast is ready.” mark hummed and tugged at his arm, holding yukhei’s hip with his other hand.

 

“turn around,” he murmured into his skin. so yukhei did, and instead of a kiss, he was met with mark burying his head into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around yukhei’s bare waist. after taking a second to process what had just happened, yukhei hugged him back, running a hand through his hair, and he tried to imprint the exact euphoric feeling of mark holding him like he loved him in his memory. heat from mark’s body seeped into his skin and the tight hug warmed him to his bones, he seemed to fit perfectly in yukhei’s arms, and yukhei rubbed his back comfortingly.

 

“you okay?” mark sighed happily against his chest, his eyes were still closed.

 

“yeah, i just needed a hug this morning.” he squeezed yukhei a little, “and you give the best hugs.” yukhei beamed, he felt tingly all over from mark’s kind words, and was so glad that he meant that much to the boy he was now rocking in his arms.

 

with one final squeeze, mark patted his pec and reluctantly peeled himself off yukhei’s chest. “come on, you’ll be late for practice again, big man.”

 

they ate their cold breakfasts quietly, yukhei’s hand resting on mark’s thigh as mark showed him videos from his instagram explore page. while yukhei cleared their plates away, mark ran off somewhere and came back holding a shirt yukhei recognised.

 

“here, you can wear this today, i- if you like?” yukhei was about to explain that he hadn’t forgotten his shirt, but then realised that _mark lee_ was offering one of _his_ shirts for yukhei to wear to dance practice. so he took it with a smile, and finished getting ready for practice.

 

just before he left, sicheng waiting for him at the end of the hallway, mark padded up to him and wrapped a hand around his wrist. he leant in like he was about to say something important, but seemed to decide against it and instead smiled up at yukhei and told him “do well today”.

  
  
  


on the 20th, at 1am, yukhei finds himself sat on mark’s bed, his hair wet from a shower after dance practice and their knees touching, electricity sparking where skin touches skin.

 

“dude, i don’t get what’s so difficult about this.” mark says, not looking up from his phone. this was the first thing he’d said in a while, it wasn’t uncommon for the two of them to sit together in silence and do their own thing, yukhei enjoyed mark’s quiet company and mark never told him to go away. sometimes yuta would come in in the morning to wake everyone up and find mark and yukhei passed out sleeping width-ways across mark’s bed, having stayed together the whole night.

 

“about what?” yukhei shifts to see mark’s phone and tries to ignore his skin tingling where their knees brush. mark turns his phone around and yukhei is met with a whole lot of boob. the screen is filled by a picture of a girl in her bra - it’s white and lacy - yukhei’s brain helpfully provides. he glances away and blushes before it can affect him but it’s too late, all he can see is the curve of her chest, her hand placed over her collarbones, all that skin he wants to touch, wants to put his mouth all over. giving mark a questioning look, he takes one more peek at the photo and visibly gulps.

 

“i looked at this and normally i’d like _feel_ something, but i don’t,” yukhei must still look completely bemused because mark continues to explain himself, “no nut november, i don’t get why it’s so difficult, stuff just doesn’t affect me.”

 

yukhei scoffs, “you’re lying, no one can look at tiddies like that and not feel something.”

 

“i’m not lying, look!” yukhei watches in horror as mark brings a hand down to his crotch - yukhei knows he never wears underwear with his sleep shorts - and rests his palm there, “i’m completely soft!” his face heating up dangerously, yukhei drops his head into his hands.

 

“dude okay i believe you!” he says with a strained laugh, and looks up just in time to lock eyes with mark, the yellow light casting deep shadows over his pretty face.

 

“maybe i’m just not that affected by pictures, and maybe i’ve just been more... attracted to guys lately.” yukhei finds his mouth and throat suddenly dry, so he licks his lips, and he swears mark’s eyes follow the movement.

 

“oh?” yukhei giggles, feeling his face heat up already, “i wouldn’t have noticed.” mark shoves him on the shoulder, firmly but still gentle and playful.

 

“shut up, i feel bad that i never gave you an explanation for why...” he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, “that happened. the other day.” yukhei felt his heartbeat speed up, in a mix of fear and anticipation for what mark might tell him.  

 

“it’s okay, you can tell me.” yukhei leans in closer, as if that would help the answer get to him faster. somewhere in the conversation, his hand had made its way to mark’s thigh, just above his knee, and yukhei suddenly becomes very aware of how the heat seeps into his palm. he meant the gesture to be comforting, but quickly begins to worry mark might see it as creepy and starts to move away, until mark’s hand comes to rest on top of his.

 

“this is so awkward but, i’m just... really horny. like, all the time.” laughter explodes out of yukhei’s mouth from how much anticipation mark had built up just to tell him something he had already guessed. mark hangs his head, his ears turning bright pink. “shut up, i’m confiding in you even though we’re meant to be in competition.”

 

“mark, it’s okay, all of us are.” mark looks up, wide eyed and blushing from his nose to his ears.

 

“i thought it was just me,” he mutters cutely, lowering his head again.

 

“y’know… we could always… do that again?” yukhei flashes him a smirk, so mark could easily brush it off as a joke if he wanted to, but mark holds eye contact for a long moment before speaking again.

 

“aight bet.” mark’s face quickly becomes serious, but there’s a flicker of _something_ in his eyes that means trouble. yukhei giggles nervously.

 

“um, what?” he asks tentatively, as if addressing what mark is implying will suddenly make it no longer real.

 

“if you’re so confident, then show me what you’re made of.” yukhei’s jaw drops and he splutters a little, not knowing which part of that sentence to comment on first. “o- of course, like, haha o- only if you like, want to? y’know?” yukhei’s nervous laughter turns into a soft giggle at mark’s sudden backpedaling. but _oh shit_ , mark wants to _kiss_ him again, and he didn’t sound like he was joking.

 

“mark what? y- you seriously want to?” yukhei asks quietly, his heart pounding in his chest. mark nods timidly and squeezes yukhei’s hand that still rests on his thigh, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand experimentally.

 

yukhei’s brain explodes. here, sat cross-legged in front of him, in a soft purple shirt and sleep shorts (with no underwear), flickering his gaze up from his own lap to yukhei’s eyes, then his lips, is Mark Lee, wanting to be kissed. time seems to move incredibly slowly as yukhei decides on his next move, his eyes following mark’s fingers as they reach up to push his hair behind his ear - _adorable_.

 

“okay,” yukhei finally breathes, having to force the word out of his mouth before he can take it back. this time there’s no excuses - it’s not a quick makeout in the heat of the moment - it’s so much more personal and intimate, and that kind of scares yukhei. but maybe he wouldn’t mind letting mark a bit closer, he’s always wanted him, and now here he is, holding yukhei’s hand and wanting him back.

 

it feels like an eternity before either of them move, but when yukhei gently squeezes mark’s thigh with his hand that never left it, he comes out of his trance. slightly clumsily, he un-crosses his legs and kneels up, shuffling towards yukhei with a hand on his shoulder to steady himself. yukhei takes the opportunity to brace a hand on mark’s waist, earning himself a gentle smile from mark and his heart both swells and stops as mark settles as close to him as he can get between yukhei’s legs, his calves thrown over mark’s thighs. in this position, it feels like mark is about to fuck him, and maybe yukhei wouldn’t mind that one bit.

 

his hand is still on mark’s waist, and he feels soft but still lean and firm under yukhei’s touch, and yukhei decides then and there that he needs to hold this waist forever otherwise he will probably die. fingers brush against his neck and yukhei melts into the touch, letting his head be guided closer. when he can feel mark’s breath fanning across his cheek, leaning in to meet him halfway, mark stops.

 

“stop holding your breath, i’m not going to kill you.” mark’s voice is soft and low, and it sends a shiver down yukhei’s spine, his eyes are half-closed, trained on yukhei’s lips and his mouth is slightly parted, his lips shiny from when he wet them in anticipation.

 

“you might,” yukhei manages to breathe out before he closes his eyes and mark’s lips are on his.

 

mark kisses him soft and slow, his thumb stroking the back of his neck and his lips melting between yukhei’s, like honey dripping between them. kissing mark again feels like he’s frozen and on fire at the same time, it feels like he’s moving underwater but at the same time he’s hyper aware of how mark’s ribcage moves under his hand as he breathes, how the line of his bottom lip juts out like it’s aching to be bitten. yukhei gives his bottom lip a kitten lick, asking to deepen the kiss, but mark only gives him a few more slow lip-locks before he moves to press kisses along yukhei’s jaw. he can’t keep in a small sigh at the sensation, after not being kissed in so long.

 

“so when do we get to the part when you show me what you’re made of?” mark says teasingly between kisses, quoting himself from a few minutes ago. yukhei feels a flame grow in his chest at mark’s words, he knows he’s a good kisser and has to prove it, he has to stop getting swept up in how good mark’s style of soft lazy kissing feels.

 

quite the opposite to mark, yukhei likes things hot and fast, he wants to kiss messy and dirty, be rough, have his hair pulled, be left dazed and panting. being made to slow down and be patient, to kiss mark gently makes something stir inside him, a fire he didn’t know he had that makes him want mark to do it more. he’s sure he hates the teasing, doesn’t want to wait, but there’s something about the way mark is mouthing down his neck that makes it feel like a reward for his patience and he _loves_ it.

 

“i will show you, and i bet you’ll get hard before me,” yukhei says, steadying his voice and lowering the pitch so mark’s lips stutter against his neck.

 

“is that a challenge?” mark sits back, locking gazes with yukhei, and he has that gleam in his eye again that both scares and intrigues yukhei. something has to give, the air feels electric as they both stare each other down, assessing how far they can take this without it being weird. but it’s already weird, they’ve already crossed the line between friends and more-than. yukhei decides he can unpack all of his feelings later, after he’s made out with the most beautiful boy in the world.

 

yukhei is the first to move, pouncing on mark and pushing him onto his back. before he has a chance to get his bearings, yukhei grabs his jaw and pushes his tongue into his mouth. mark groans and heat rushes to yukhei’s crotch at the sound. threading his fingers into mark’s hair, he lets his tongue run over mark’s, and mark sucks on it greedily. hands roam from yukhei’s waist to his shoulders, grabbing at his shirt as yukhei kisses mark breathless. he sucks mark’s bottom lip into his mouth and is rewarded with a groan and fingernails digging into his back.

 

“feels good?” yukhei pants, licking at mark’s neck just below his jaw.

 

“yeah, good, yukhei,” mark breathes as yukhei takes a mouthful of skin and sucks on it. just his name and the word ‘good’ together in a sentence makes yukhei feel a rush he’d never experienced before, and he can’t help but grind his half-hard dick into mark’s thigh, making mark whimper.

 

“i’m gonna win,” mark grits out, grabbing a fistful of yukhei’s hair and pulling his head up to kiss him again. a loud moan pours into mark’s open mouth, yukhei not being able to hold his noises back from how hard mark pulled his hair. “fuck, yukhei.” mark bucks his hips up and gasps, and yukhei can feel against his stomach that he’s half-hard too.

 

feeling brave, yukhei pushes his thigh slightly higher between mark’s legs while mark kisses sloppily down his neck, leaving the skin shiny with spit. yukhei grinds his thigh down and mark moans lewdly, his head falling back against the pillows.

 

“mark,” he whines, and seizing the opportunity, lowers his head and bites gently at mark’s neck. mark whimpers and squirms, and after grinding his cock into yukhei’s thigh one last time he gently pushes on yukhei’s chest and he sits up immediately.

 

getting their breaths back, they sit there panting for a moment, mark’s arm wrapped around yukhei’s neck and a hand holding mark’s hip.

 

“what’s wrong?” yukhei asks eventually, mark looks up to meet his eyes and yukhei finally gets a proper look at his face. his cheeks are brushed with pink, lips rosy red and puffy, his honey brown hair is thoroughly ruffled and yukhei has to stop himself from running his fingers through it.

 

“nothing’s wrong,” mark laughs breathlessly, “you won.” yukhei had honestly forgotten about the game the second mark started grinding on his thigh, and his cheeks flush when he realises he’d probably gotten far too into it.

 

“yeah!” he cheered, doing a celebratory dance with the arm that wasn’t holding mark. when he looked back to mark, he was smiling gently up at him, and fisted a hand in yukhei’s collar to pull him back in for another slow kiss.

 

“what was that for?” yukhei asked as they pulled apart, not moving his face far away.

 

“because i liked it,” mark replied. yukhei could hear the smirk in his voice, “thanks for helping me be less horny, it really worked a treat.” he said sarcastically, yukhei smiled and tilted his chin down again to catch mark’s lips in an even gentler kiss, and sneaking in another before they pulled away.

 

“we should probably, uh, calm down now,” mark mumbled, the tips of his ears turning bright red.

 

“right, of course. i think i might just... go back to my dorm.” yukhei reached up to run a hand through his hair awkwardly and shuffled to the edge of the bed.

 

“wait,” a small voice called from behind him, yukhei looked over to see a very tiny looking mark patting the duvet beside him, his legs pulled up towards his chest. “stay here?” yukhei’s expression immediately softened from worry into a gentle smile.

 

“of course.” he pulled back the covers and clambered into bed, unsure as to whether mark wanted to cuddle or not. but as soon as mark slipped under the covers, he lay his head on yukhei’s chest, and yukhei wrapped an arm firmly around his shoulders.

 

that night it took a very long time for yukhei to fall asleep, the sound of mark moaning his name echoing in his ears while the boy himself slept soundly on yukhei’s chest, the slow rise and fall helping him fall asleep quickly.

  
  
  


five days later, yukhei lies wide awake in taeyong’s bed, he had no idea what the time was but he’d been tossing and turning for hours. he and taeyong swapped beds as taeyong wanted to stay the night at the rookies’ dorm with ten, maybe to work on a new song, yukhei didn’t know the reason but he noticed taeyong smiling at his phone a lot. johnny snored quietly in the bed on the other side of the room, and yukhei smiled softly as he spotted johnny’s beloved whale plushie ‘blue’ tucked under his arm. he sighed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand, it was already 2 am, making it 26 days since he’d last got off. after scrolling aimlessly through various social media apps for twenty minutes, yukhei spotted that mark was also online, and decided _fuck it_ , if he wasn’t going to sleep he might as well do something other than stare at the ceiling.

 

he padded down the hall, finding his way to the spare room since mark and jaehyun’s room was being redecorated. after hesitating outside the door for a moment to rehearse his excuse for coming to see mark, he took a deep breath and slowly pushed it open. mark lay on his back, the light from his phone screen shining across his face, the covers pulled all the way up to his chin. he looked adorable, his hair pushed away from his forehead and he glanced over at yukhei standing in the doorway with a puzzled and sleepy expression.

 

“hey, sorry to bother you i just…” yukhei trailed off as mark dropped his phone onto his chest and held his arms out wide, asking for a hug. he closed the door quickly and blindly made his way over to mark’s bed, falling into his arms as mark pulled him down on top of him.

 

“hi,” mark breathed against his neck. yukhei giggled softly, trying to cuddle mark as best he could with the comforter wrapped around him.

 

“i can’t sleep,” yukhei eventually mumbled, sitting up when his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. he looked down at his hands, embarrassed, but his eyes shot open when he felt mark reach up and stroke his cheek gently.

 

“why can’t you sleep?” mark’s soft voice made yukhei instantly relax, he always felt at ease around mark from all the time they’d spent together, and he leaned into mark’s hand, closing his eyes.

 

“i don’t know, i just don’t feel sleepy,” he whined, mark stroking his cheek soothingly with his thumb. it worried yukhei a little that he was acting like this, kneeling on mark’s bed, whining as mark practically pets him, but it was one of those nights where he really wanted to be taken care of. normally kun would cuddle him to sleep when he felt this clingy, but kun wasn’t there and on top of all that yukhei ached to be touched and he felt so needy.

 

“come here.” yukhei snapped his eyes open, and moved off the bed as mark pulled the covers back so he could clamber in. mark pulled him close to his chest, and yukhei wrapped his arms and legs around his warm body, holding in a whine as mark ran a hand through his hair. at 2 am, after not being able to cum for weeks, yukhei had lost his mind a little, and started peppering kisses all over mark’s chest that his face was smooshed into. his hand found its way up the back of mark’s shirt, and mark arched into his hold, running his hands through yukhei’s hair and stroking his cheeks.

 

“xuxi.” the fond name make yukhei melt, he only allowed certain people to call him that, and mark only used it occasionally. he missed mark calling him xuxi, and it made him cling onto mark even more. “c'mere, give me a kiss.”

 

yukhei didn’t think twice, he titled his chin up and let mark kiss him slowly, cradling his face in his hands. everything about mark was so warm, and yukhei let his warmth roll over him like waves from his head all the way down to his toes, which curled when mark licked into his mouth.

 

“cute,” mark mumbled as yukhei sighed into his open mouth. mark’s hands left his face and travelled down his body, he gently rolled yukhei onto his back and let a hand rest on his chest. still kissing yukhei slowly, mark moved his fingers over yukhei’s chest until they brushed over a nipple and yukhei gasped. he grabbed mark’s hips as mark stroked over his nipple with the pads of his fingers, and yukhei tried his best not to squirm too much.

 

growing harder by the second, yukhei moved his mouth to mark’s neck, licking and nipping and gently sucking at the skin until both of them were gasping.

 

“yukhei… yukhei, can i touch you?” mark’s hands rested on his waist, and yukhei wanted to be touched so badly that he nodded his head so hard his neck hurt.  

 

“please.” mark rolled onto his side, and yukhei watched excitedly as mark’s hand travelled down his stomach and tentatively moved under his sweatpants.

 

he gasped and bucked his hips as mark smoothed his palm firmly over his boxers. before he had time to breathe, mark was palming his dick carefully, wrapping his hand around his length that twitched when mark’s fingers brushed over the head.

 

“mark,” yukhei whined, embarrassed, and mark pressed a kiss to his ear before sliding his hand underneath his boxers. yukhei slapped a hand over his own mouth as mark properly wrapped his hand around him, his hand moving along the full length of his cock.

 

“god, xuxi.” mark groaned into his ear, “i knew you were big but i didn’t know you were _this_ big.” yukhei whined again, grinding up into mark’s hand. annoyingly, mark’s movements were limited by his clothes, so yukhei lifted his hips up and pulled his sweatpants and underwear down, mark helping him kick them off.

 

he suddenly felt shy and exposed with all of this attention on him, but mark picked up on it and turned his head to the side to kiss him while running his fingernails up and down yukhei’s thigh. it didn’t take long for yukhei to feel relaxed again, and he let his thighs fall open for mark to dip his hand into yukhei’s inner thigh, and he squeezed the muscle and soft skin there.

 

yukhei began panting before mark’s hand had even reached his cock again, and without the restriction of his clothes mark could jerk him off properly. the kisses helped muffle yukhei’s moans, he couldn’t help being so loud when he was so desperate and needy for anything mark would give him. he felt mark rut against his hip, and quickly slid his own hand between them so mark could grind into his palm, too overwhelmed to jerk mark off himself.

 

“fuck,” mark groaned into his ear, “your hands are so big.” yukhei whimpered, mark’s voice sending shivers down his spine, still slowly jerking yukhei off. “god xuxi, i wanna feel your fingers inside me so bad.” mark’s words made him buck his hips up uncontrollably, he couldn’t believe mark was really telling him his fantasies whilst grinding dirtily into yukhei’s hand.

 

“mark,” he whispered, not being able to hold back the whine in his voice. “if you carry on like that-” mark immediately took his hands away and yukhei whined loudly in protest, arching off the bed, almost sobbing at the loss of contact.

 

“shhh!” mark clamped his hand down over his mouth and yukhei slumped his body back down. “you’re so fucking hot but you have to be quiet.” he gave yukhei a stern look and he whimpered quietly, but nodded. as mark straddled his lap, the brief thought that he was probably about to lose their bet flashed across his mind, but no sane person would ask mark lee not to let them cum, so he accepted his fate and pulled mark down onto his chest to kiss him deeply.

 

mark whimpered loudly into his mouth as yukhei grabbed his ass and squeezed it, he could finally touch the thighs and ass that he loved so much and he took full advantage of that.

 

“want you to ride me,” yukhei whispered, gripping mark’s hips and feeling him shudder.

 

“yeah?” mark smirked, sitting up and pressing his clothed ass against yukhei’s cock. “i’d love to. you like me being in control, don’t you?”

 

yukhei gulped. “yeah, sometimes.” he admitted shyly.

 

“sometimes? so other times would you want to hold me down and fuck me hard? i bet you’d like spanking me too, i want you to, i make pretty noises.” the words tumbled out of mark’s mouth, getting caught up in his own fantasy as he grinded back against yukhei’s cock, gazing down at him with hazy eyes.

 

“i want to,” yukhei whimpered, “wanna do all of that.” he could picture mark bent over a table, his toes barely touching the ground as yukhei pounded into him. mark threw his head back as yukhei dug his fingers into his thighs, catching a gasp with a hand over his own mouth.

 

“xuxi,” he leant over yukhei again, a hand on yukhei’s chest holding him down when he surged upwards to kiss mark. “can i suck you off?” yukhei’s jaw dropped.

 

“fuck, say that again. please.” mark did, looking him dead in the eye and yukhei hiccuped, the words sounding so hot coming from mark. yukhei nodded, and felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest as mark smirked at him again and shuffled down his body, leaving kisses in his path.

 

yukhei made the mistake of looking down his body and saw mark looking back up at him, holding the base of his dick in one hand. he couldn’t look away as mark stuck his tongue out and licked at the underside of his cock, obviously enjoying seeing yukhei fall apart. falling back against the pillows, yukhei shoved two fingers into his mouth to shut himself up as mark licked over him, never properly wrapping his lips around his dick. yukhei squirmed and tried desperately to hold in his noises, until he couldn’t take the endless teasing any more.

 

“mark, mark _please_ ,” he panted, pushing up onto his elbows. mark’s eyes glimmered and he took yukhei’s hand and brought it to his own head, and yukhei tangled his fingers in mark’s hair, watching breathlessly as he _finally_ lowered his head onto yukhei’s aching cock. yukhei almost came straight away, it was far too much and it took all his effort to keep his body still, his legs shaking on either side of mark’s head.

 

he squeezed his eyes shut, tears collecting in the corner of his eyes from how good he felt and how much he wanted to moan and gasp and squirm, but couldn’t. it was so hot how mark was eagerly sucking him off, trying to get as much of his cock in his mouth as possible, digging his fingernails into yukhei’s thigh. when mark hollowed his cheeks, yukhei immediately pulled him up.

 

“i’m _so_ close,” he whimpered brokenly, on the verge of sobbing because he wanted it so badly. mark pressed a kiss to his inner thigh soothingly, rubbing his hip.

 

“it’s okay, you wanna cum in my mouth?” yukhei nodded, mark was taking care of him so well and he felt so floaty from how gentle mark was being.

 

“it’s okay baby,” mark reassured him, “you’re doing so well.” yukhei whimpered at the praise and the pet name and _everything_ , he never knew how much he liked being taken care of, but here he was, almost crying from desperation and loving every second of it.

 

“b- baby?” mark nodded up at him, his expression so gentle it made yukhei smile down at him.

 

“yeah, you like that?”

 

“mhm, i like it.” mark kissed his inner thigh again, trailing his tongue over the skin until yukhei was squirming.

 

“wanna make you cum now.” mark reached for his hand and laced their fingers together.

 

“okay,” yukhei breathed, “you’re so pretty.” mark blushed, smiling bashfully, and wordlessly took yukhei’s cock in his hand again, still as hard as before. yukhei settled back into the pillows, bunching his shirt up and stuffing it into his mouth to keep him quiet.

 

he arched his back when mark put his mouth on him again, squeezing mark’s small hand in his. yukhei breathed heavily through his nose, drool soaking into his shirt as he clamped his teeth around it. the wet heat of mark’s mouth drove him crazy, and this time yukhei didn’t have a chance to warn mark when he was close, so mark was still experimentally working his mouth down yukhei’s cock when suddenly yukhei came with a low, muffled groan.

 

yukhei opened his eyes just in time to see mark swallow the last of his cum, he blushed knowing that there must’ve been a lot, and he moaned quietly as mark gently worked him through his mind-blowing orgasm.

 

“kiss me,” he whispered, pulling mark up by his hand. yukhei wrapped an arm around his waist as they kissed messily, cum still all over mark’s lips. mark groaned lowly as yukhei eagerly lapped up every last bit of cum he could taste, and began kissing down mark’s neck.

 

“yukhei,” mark whined, grinding down against his stomach. he was achingly hard, and yukhei shuffled them back against the wall so mark could sit in his lap, his knees spread wide, exposing himself to yukhei. yukhei reached into his sleep shorts and wrapped a hand around mark’s dick, making mark collapse against his chest.

 

wrapped up in his own pleasure, yukhei had forgotten that mark must be just as desperate as him, since it had also been weeks since mark last got himself off. he latched his mouth onto mark’s neck, stroking him gently while sucking faint bruises into his neck that would be gone by the morning. his other hand pushed mark’s shorts down and groped his ass, making mark pant against his neck, wrapping his arms tighter around yukhei’s shoulders. yukhei’s fingers dipped towards mark’s hole, and mark shuddered as the tips of his fingers brushed over the sensitive skin, before moving down lower to feel the softness where mark’s thigh met his plump ass.

 

“xuxi, close,” he whispered. mark was much better at holding in his noises, and as much as yukhei craved to hear them, he was glad they weren’t in any danger of waking the others up. yukhei caught mark’s lips in a kiss and moved his hand slightly faster, mark hiccuping and gasping into his mouth. mark came with a strained moan, his entire body going taught and then slumping forward again onto yukhei’s chest.

 

they sat still for a few minutes, holding each other close and processing what had just happened. eventually, mark pulled yukhei’s hand out of his shorts and sucked his fingers clean, closing his eyes and humming as he swirled his tongue around each digit. yukhei felt himself getting hard again from the sight, one orgasm was nowhere near enough to satisfy him. so when they snuck down to the laundry room at 3 in the morning to wash their pyjamas and change into new clothes, yukhei backed mark up against one of the tumble dryers and jerked them both off in his hand, mark clinging to his shoulders and throwing his head back.

 

they both managed to squeeze into the single bed in the spare room, mark’s head resting on yukhei’s chest, yukhei stroking his back soothingly. it was a very short night for both of them, with dance practice starting for both of them at 8 am, but when mark pulls yukhei into the bathroom to shower with him afterwards, yukhei decides it’s not so bad.

  
  
  


“so what have you learnt?” yuta asks, after cornering yukhei in the lounge to confront him about the suspicious noises he heard from the spare room the night before.

 

“not to make bets with mark lee, because he will do whatever it takes to win.” yukhei smirks to himself at the memory, still not over how hard mark made him cum. yuta puts his hands on his hips.

 

“you also learnt that you’re both dumbasses who don’t know how to just talk to each other.”

 

yukhei’s jaw drops, “oh my god… i could’ve just talked to him this whole time?” yuta laughs loudly at him, doubling over with laughter that makes taeil look over at them suspiciously.

 

“he’s alone in the practice room now, just go and ask him to be your boyfriend and put us all out of our misery,” yuta says after he finally stops laughing, wiping away a tear.

 

“oh my god, thank you hyung!” yukhei hugs yuta quickly, running out of the room, across the building and bursting into the practice room with a big grin on his face.

 

“hey mark! i have a new challenge for you.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! <33 please let me know what you think, and if there's a demand for it i could write an epilogue revealing who actually completes no nut november out of legal line. 
> 
> twitter: xuxisbong


End file.
